YuGiOh: Meme!
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Tagged by Kohakuhime of Konoha!


I was tagged by Kohakuhime of Konoha! Whoohoo!! And I'm so happy I was because this is sooo much fun to write!!! XD

I plan to do another Meme for a few other of my favorite fandoms, so beware!

My imagination really flew with this one. Especially at the beginning, and the end. Although I wish I got... well, you'll see...

* * *

**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!**

* * *

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

One way to tell is by looking at my penname, but it definitely would be Alister. Followed by Valon and Raphael, with the Kaiba brothers close behind. Or Yami Bakura and Ryou… I'm not sure which comes after the bikers.

* * *

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"I thought she was sellin' cookies! 'Ow was I supposed ta know she would dash on in 'ere and attach herself ta Alistar like an octopus does ta its' prey?" The Australian hissed trying his best to keep his voice down as Raphael rubbed his temples, taking everything in.

"Did you bother looking out through the door viewer? Or out the window?"

Valon blinked once.

A shake of the head caused Raphael to let out a sigh of slight frustration.

"… so 'ow do you 'ink Alistar's doin' with the crazy gal?"

The blond quickly strode to the kitchen door, opening it just a peep to look out into the living room, gazing over to the couch and felt sorry for the poor redhead.

It seemed that the insane girl now had her arms wrapped tightly around the man's slim waist, grinning like a Chester cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. While Alister's eye seemed to twitch as the minutes passed, girl still clinging to him as if he were her very life support and therefore couldn't let go. Or if she did she would instantly die.

Raphael decided they should, or at least he and Valon should, ask the young teenager her name and where she came from. Perhaps she was a long lost relative of Alister's?

That was highly doubtful since she held no resemblance to the young man.

Entering quickly, Valon close behind, Raphael came to a stop a few inches from the couch, staring down at the two and cleared his throat.

Nothing.

"Excuse me, young madam." He tried and was pleased when she lifted her head to look at him slightly. Only to have a shiver pass down his spine as her smile grew even wider at the sight of him and Valon. "But might we ask who you are and why you're here?"

"Oh!" She turned scarlet and seemed to loosen her grip on Alister, but not enough for him to break free. "Where are my manners?"

Valon opened his mouth to retort, under his breath, to her rhetorical question yet stopped as Raphael gave him a sharp deadpan look.

"My name is Alister's Girlfriend and I'm here to marry Alister!"

Silence…

More silence…

An even longer silence…

"_Excuse_ me!?

"I'm sorry, but… _what_?"

"Bwa-ha-ha!!"

Again the girl blushed, before turning to Alister and throwing her arms around his neck this time.

"I LOVE YOU, ALISTER!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Wow, never knew Alistar would lose his cool. Especially by a crazy teen gal," Valon stated, watching as Alister struggled in vain to remove the girl from his form.

"Can we keep her?"

Raphael stared blankly at Valon.

"She's not a dog, Valon."

A shrug came from the spiky haired teen, as he turned his attention back to the two 'love birds'.

"AND SHE'S CRAZY!"

"Relax, Alistar, you should be grateful. After all, not many seem ta be all that interested in ya. And she knows you're a man. So why not?"

"Valon,"

"Fine, geez…"

* * *

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"You've got ta be jokin' me." Valon gawked as he stared down at the uniform he was wearing, before looking back up at Raphael and Alister. "I've though I 'eard it all, but this--!?" He waved his arms up and down as if to prove his point.

Raphael straighten his tie, frowning, and turned his attention to the brunette.

"Honestly! Out of all the houses I end up in, it's _Hufflepuff!_ What kind of sick joke is 'is!?" The spiky haired teen growled, kicking a pebble into the lake.

At this Raphael shook his head. "Hufflepuff is loyal and true, Valon, so I don't see why you're so upset about it."

"Gryffindor is cooler though so why couldn't I be in 'at one!?"

"Because," Alister spoke up from his seat on the log, "Gryffindors are brave and daring."

"Obviously you got seated into the right house, Alistar."

The redhead gave a casual shrug, making sure his green and silver scarf was still in place.

"I'm still in shock the talking hat—"

"Sorting hat!" Valon corrected.

"—didn't place you in Ravenclaw, Alister, I mean you do enjoy reading a lot." Raphael knew if he didn't step in and say something, Valon would pull out his wand and send hexes at the redhead. "And I can't believe I was sorted into it instead."

"Raph, it's obvious 'at Alistar was bound to be placed in Slytherin. After all, he and Kaiba share the same personality."

A scowl came from the gray eyed man.

"And you share the same personality with Wheeler, Valon."

"Take 'at back!"

"Hmph, we Slytherins never take what we say back."

"Why you--!" Valon started patting his pockets, trying his best to find his wand so he could hex the daylights out of his comrade, only no such luck as he found them empty. "Where's 'at stick? I know I placed it in me pocket somewhere…!"

At this the blond and redhead exchanged looks.

"Valon, did you forget it in your common room?"

"Again." Added Alister.

No response came from the brunette as he gazed down at his feet.

"We should probably head back before Professor Flit… no, Fiz…" Raphael furrowed his brow in confusion, already haven forgotten the name of the Charms teacher.

"I have Professor Slughorn next." Alister stood from his seat, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Have fun with Professor Flitwick." Was the last he said and turned, walking down the path back to the castle.

"'Ow is he able ta remember their names?" Valon questioned, gaping, at the retreating figure.

Raphael gave a small shrug.

Little did Valon know, Alister had decided on reading _Hogwarts: A History_ and any other books that would help him outdo the poor Australian.

* * *

_**PAIRINGS!!**_

* * *

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Gentleshipping FTW (for the win, if you didn't know that)

* * *

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

She knew it would seem to fast for him, after all they went on three dates within two weeks, but deep down she knew…

She knew that she was in love with him.

It was by a stroke of luck that he was there to save her from those cruel, coldhearted punks. That he offered to walk her to her destination. But even if he hadn't felt it, she did. She knew that she was madly and deeply in love with the man who she had only met those few minutes ago…

Or was it hours?

She shrugged and glanced up at the spiky brunette, smiling that sweet innocent smile of hers.

Those words – the three words – wanted to escape her throat, to sound themselves and ring in his ears, sending a chill to the very core of his being and hopefully have him realize, he too, was in love with her.

But she couldn't.

This was their fourth date, in the third week since they met.

He would shrug her off, telling her she didn't know what _love _actually meant. He probably had more knowledge of _the word_ then she did. He was two years older then she, but seemed wiser.

Or to her, he did.

When she had told Joey, he went into a ballistic craze, telling her she was far too young and that she needed to stop dating that jerk right now.

Thankfully, once he calmed down enough, he told her that the biker punk wasn't wise at all.

In fact, he made a lot of mistakes in his past.

But that didn't seem true to her.

And besides…

How did Joey know such a thing?

All he said was that he and his friends ran into Valon, had an argument, but that's it.

Was there more to the story then either of them were letting on?

Her brow furrowed, but deep down she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

He was so sweet and sincere. Although when she would ask questions about his life, he didn't fully answer them. However, she could see the pain… the sadness… within his sapphire orbs and apologized quickly, feeling bad for causing him grief.

Remembering a horrid memory and, maybe?, reliving it?

"You alright, mate?"

Breaking from her thoughts, the girl glanced at her male companion who stood a few feet ahead of her.

Opps, she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all!" Putting on a smile seemed to ease him, to relax him. And it did now, like those last times.

Maybe…

"Um,"

He raised an eyebrow, head tilted to the side.

"Yeah?"

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

Walking towards him, she stopped and clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"I know it may be too soon, but…"

The other eyebrow joined the first.

"I love you, Valon."

He blinked.

Oh please, Lord, no… she thought, heart starting to break as he continued to stand there.

And then, he grinned.

"I love you too, Serenity."

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

It seemed… cliché, to say the least.

Valon still couldn't believe he had taken her _there_ of all places for it being their first date. Was he drunk when he decided it? If by nervousness, then yes. Was he on drugs of some sort? Yes again, if that counted being in love.

And he hated it when he had told his friends about the spot he took her.

It was that building when they had their older, outdated friend duel the Pharaoh as he and Raphael, along with Alister, basically stood above the rest of the group, watching Yugi's alter-ego duel.

But that was the only place he was able to take her.

He didn't have much cash, which meant no movie or fancy restaurant.

But all the same, Serenity had enjoyed it.

She had been amazed at how beautiful the city was from there, staring down and across as the lights came from below them or next to them. She had run back and forth to one railing and then the next, giggling, and pulling him along, pointing out what she believed was Joey's home and Yugi's, along with Tea's and Tristan's. Heck, she even pointed out Kaiba Corp, but honestly… who could miss that huge building of his?

… well, if you were blind then yeah…

* * *

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

"'ere is no way I'm doin' 'at!" Valon shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a puff of air. "You can wear my clothes if you want, but I am not wearing yours!"

Serenity sighed, placing her hands on her hips and tried her best to give the puppy-dog face, but Valon shook his head. Sighing she shrugged and headed into the bathroom, already taking a pair of his clothes with her and shut the door.

"Honestly, she 'inks she can make me do somethin' like 'at! I 'ink not." He grumbled under his breath, glancing at the clock before the bathroom door.

Five minutes passed…

Ten…

Twenty…

"Serenity, are you okay in 'ere?" He stood from the bed, walking over and knocking softly on the door, pressing his against the wooden door. "Serenity, can you 'ear me?"

No answer was given by the girl.

"'Is isn't funny, Serenity! Open the door!" Twisting the knob, he cursed silently at finding it locked. "Serenity! Serenity!! SERENITY--!!"

His mouth hung open as the door swung open…

Only to reveal the young woman wearing a t-shirt, that was way to long for her, and her left hand was holding his pair of jeans up. Obviously, they were way to big for her petite form and she smiled sheepishly up at her boyfriend.

"Do you have a belt, Val?"

He continued to stand there, speechless.

"Um, Val? I really need a belt since your pants are too big—"

Instantly the bedroom door shot open, an angry blond bull standing in the doorway.

"WHY YOU!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, WHEELER!"

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"I HAVEN'T TOUCHED HER! … yet…"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Joey, stop, Val wasn't going to do anything to me!"

* * *

_**WHAT IF…?**_

* * *

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

Alister saw red.

Literally.

Valon knew better then touching _his_ belongings.

Especially said belongings reminded him of his little brother; Miruko. It was the law in the house not to go into one's room without permission. More so about touching their belongings, but it seemed Valon hadn't gotten the memo.

Not only that, but he had gotten apparently taken Raphael's card too.

So it wasn't only he that saw red, but the blond as well.

Yet Raphael seemed to be containing it better then he did.

"What gave you the right to go through _my _stuff and _taking_ something that doesn't belong to you?"

Valon swallowed. "I swear, I 'ave no clue 'at you're talkin' about, Alistar! I swear I didn't go through your guys stuff!"

"Valon, this really isn't funny." Raphael spoke, shaking his head at the Australian. "Just tell us what you did to them."

"I didn't do anythin' to 'em, fellas, I swear on my life!"

"Valon!"

"…"

"Well, where is it?"

"… Serenity took 'em…"

"She _what_?"

The brunette scratched his head, head bowed to the floor and not daring to look up at the faces of his mates. "She wanted to get 'em… well…"

"Spit it out!"

"… framed…"

Raphael's eyes widened a faction as Alister's eye twitched.

"And Dino-Dude?"

"… she went to go get 'im repaired…" Valon answered meekly, knowing full well that Alister was now fully going to lose his cool any given moment.

"… where did she go?"

"Uh, I 'ink she was goin' ta go ta 'at new store by Kaiba Corp—"

A flash of black blur and the sound of a door slamming caused Valon to stop in mid-sentence, head turned towards the front door. And then he saw Raphael heading towards the same exit Alister had left through a second ago.

"Oh and Valon, you're not off the hook." Raphael told before closing the door as well and leaving the Australian alone in the empty house.

"… ah crap…"

* * *

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

… if that were to happen, then Yu-Gi-Oh! would never have existed…

* * *

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"What's the point of this? Why not take it?" Bakura grumbled, hands tucked away in his jacket pockets and glaring at everyone and anyone that was around him.

Ryou sighed, "Bakura, stealing is bad."

"Says who?"

At this the younger, quieter boy gave him one of those _looks_.

His Yami scowled, rolling his eyes before a cruel smirk plastered itself onto his face. "Perhaps I should teach those fools a lesson by sending them—"

"No Shadow Realm, Bakura. Remember the deal."

"Who ever said I cared about this 'deal'? I want terror to ensure, people to wither in misery and disappear—WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" The albino yelled at the five year old girl, causing her to scream and run to her mother, crying.

"Bakura!"

"She was staring at me!"

Ryou smacked a hand to his forehead, turning back to the packet of noodles and placing a few in the basket.

"Can we leave yet?"

"Not yet,"

The ex-Tomb Robber growled, as Ryou continued to go down rows and rows, trying to decide on what they should get before finally heading toward the check out line. They stood behind a woman who had her child in the cart, staring up at them with big curious green eyes, and holding…

Bakura smirked.

"Oh look, it seems that line is shorter."

Ryou gave him a questioning look.

"It has ten more people compared to this line, Bakura."

"Does not."

Ryou sighed, shaking his head, walked into the other line and wondered why his Yami was completely odd.

A few minutes later Bakura joined him with…

"Where did you get that?" Ryou asked, staring at the lollipop that the taller albino haired teen was holding, while taking a few licks here and again.

He shrugged, but the smirk on his face was a dead give away.

"Bakura, you didn't!"

"I did."

Ryou finally gazed over to where they had stood in the line before, feeling terribly sorry for the baby that was crying for his candy.

* * *

**Joey took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Kaiba, I haven't even worked the full day yet!" Joey shouted, shaking his fist in the air at the CEO.

Seto Kaiba frowned, eyes turning to even a colder shade of blue. "And after that one minute performance, I fully know better then higher you as an employee."

* * *

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Valon and Joey grinned, high fiving each other for their excellent plan which happened to work.

"I can't believe they didn't even bother questioning each other to see if it were true!" Joey barked with laughter, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as tears started to form.

"I know! Boy, this was a fantastic idea!"

What they were celebrating about was the fact that they had gotten Kaiba and Alister into playing the famous game DDR. It didn't take long, Joey had told Kaiba that 'Alister' had said a few nasty things about his brother while Valon has informed Alister that Kaiba 'wished he had been killed with his brother too'.

Below the belt?

Definitely.

Worthy of such a cause?

To them; definitely a yes.

Now the two arch rivals – once again – were dancing away to the beat, earning points by the second as time ticked away. Their focus was fully on the game that they hadn't even bothered listening to the two goof-balls that stood a few feet behind them, snickering away and even admitting that they had fibbed about the whole ordeal.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the game ended.

"Hmph, I win."

"Oh, please, Kaiba. We tied. Again," Alister scowled.

"I was faster.

"If you mean you were fast as snail, then I fully agree with you."

The two glared at each other, both unaffected by the other's.

"Rematch,"

"Fine by me,"

Joey snickered, turning to Valon who grinned in return.

"When do you think this'll end?"

"I'm guessing… never."

They watched as they started playing again, grinning like morons.

"When do you think we should tell 'em though, Wheeler?"

"Let them get exhausted enough so that way they won't chase us, trying to murder us."

"Good idea."

* * *

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Alister narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, the back of his hand resting on his forehead, lying back against his bed atop the covers and seeming to be angry at the world. But really he was trying to remember, that's all, simple as that.

Remember what?

He wasn't entirely sure.

Every day, waking moment and even in dreamland, he could reply all the events that happened during the war perfectly – oh so perfectly, that he wished he couldn't. It seem unfair in a way, that he would remember those nightmares instead of the peaceful memories that lay scattered inside his mind. It was as if he could only remember those hard times with his little brother, Miruko, as the war raged on in his homeland.

It wasn't fair.

He squinted harder at the ceiling, as if it held his happiest treasures that would soon show him scenes of his younger, more innocent life as if it were a television set.

Although, true, he could remember his mother's face, his father's, and certainly his little brother…

He couldn't remember family moments. No spending Thanksgiving together, spending time by the Christmas tree, birthdays, none of those events that truly mattered.

Did that damn Orichalcos stone mess up his mind so much during his time in Doma that he forgot the sweetest moments only to keep those cruel ones? Was that Dartz's way of having the last laugh? Knowing he couldn't remember anything before that wretched war?

How long was it that he only focused on the painful memories when he had joined that b-----d Dartz?

Alister closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on as he pushed further into his memories, going all the way back to the point where he was now to where Miruko…

It all seemed quiet unfair.

A soft knock caused the redhead to glance towards the door, watching as it opened and revealed the young teenage Australian.

Raising an eyebrow at him, he waited to hear what he had to say.

"Raph told me ta come get ya." He stated, leaning against the door and watching Alister. When he didn't movie, he added: "Dinner's ready."

A nod was given.

"Hey Alistar, are you alright?"

"Fine,"

Valon knew that wasn't at all true, but decided to not push the subject. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Alistar, um… you know Raph and I are 'ere for you, right?"

Alister stopped as he started to stand up from his now current position which was sitting.

"And well… we're a family now, you know? So… if you want ta talk or somethin'… just know we're 'ere for you, alright mate?" He gave a grin, turning around to head back downstairs. "'Urry up! I bet the food is getting cold!"

Alister shook his head, but couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips.

Perhaps, as he made new memories – good ones – he would remember the old ones too.

* * *

Song Used: _It's Been Awhile_ - _Staind _(Like I said, wish I got a more happier song, aw well... it came out pretty good... I guess...)

_

* * *

_

**YOUR MOVE! TAG THREE OR MORE AUTHORS!!**

I tag Zexion's Girlfriend, Kleins, and Hime of the Rain!! And if you, dear reader, wish to do one too then do so! Feel free!! It's FUN!!!


End file.
